You Must Never Avoid Fate
by Angel-of-love-Devil-of-desire
Summary: When your soulmate's name is tattooed to your hand by age 17, Santana faces difficult choices. Trying to avoid her fate isn't always easy
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: So, I've heard from my friend that there are Klaine stories with this type of situation, and I thought that we needed something like this with Brittana, cause come on. they are so totally soul-mate's. I do not own Glee or anything, because if I owned Santana, well. I wouldn't share sorry! Well, enjoy! and don't forget to Reveiw tank ya!

* * *

><p>I scratch absent mindedly at the words written on my palm. <em>Why me? Why can't I be normal?<em> Was all that run's through my mind as I walk the hall's of my new school. People stared at me, guy's checking me out while girls stared at me with disgust. I couldn't help it I was a sexy-ass Latina. It's just who I am, but what they don't know is what I hide under my fingerless leather gloves. Maybe God made a mistake, I know the name that appears on the palm of your hand after you turn seventeen is supposed to be your soul mate, but this is impossible; absolutely impossible. _I'm going to die alone_, I finally conclude for the nth time.

It's been 3 weeks sense my seventeenth birthday, and we moved to a new area, transferring me school's after everyone there figured out the name. I was the head-bitch there, but then I became scum. Everyone started to treat me different, I was asked to join the golf team, kicked off the cheerleading squad and subjected to everything harsh. I came home on the last week sobbing, no longer able to hold my head high. So my parent's concluded that we where going to move, to a place barely heard of and transferring me to a school absolutely no-one has heard of. Lima, Ohio to McKinley High School; I find myself at the designated locker and fumble with my combination, avoiding the blonde who stands by me staring like I was fucken god.

"You're new." It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyways. Trying to avoid conversation; I shut my locker and start walking, but soon figured out I didn't know where I was going.

"Hey wait up; what's your name new kid?" I give her a quick once over. My breath caught in my throat before I could answer, her blue eye's as innocent as a kitten, and her blonde hair fell like sunshine raining down on her. A goof smile was plastered on her face as she noticed I stopped. Regaining myself, I look down trying to think of a reason to escape this sudden feeling that has enveloped me.

"Hello?"

"What? Oh hi, I'm um- Santana. Santana Lopez." Her face fell, as if I said something that absolutely killed her. With this slight pause, I take off down the hall until I found my next class. Social Studies; figure's, I do need to study on how to be properly social with the outside world.

I found my seat beside another blond, but her eye's where brown and I felt a rush of relief, I don't want to deal with blue eye's staring at me. The teacher came into the class and dove head first into the lesson, I looked over to see the blonde eyeing me.

"See something you like?" I whisper, giving her my signature smirk.

"Sorry Hun, I'm taken. But I know another blond if that's what you fathom." Giving me wink and laughing silently.

"I'm Santana, and damn, can I kill them to have your love?" I give a small laugh as she shoots me a fake shocked expression.

"Well then, I'm Quinn. I see your new to this crap whole of a town?"

"Sad to say. But yes, Parent's moved me here after I beat the shit out of some girl at my old school."

"Toughy? Cool, we could use a girl like you on the cheerio's."

"A girl like me? Should I be insulted?"

"You know, takes no shit kind of girl. Come to practice after school."

"Sounds sweet. Now what the fuck is going on in class. Mr. Dip-lard is ranting about some shit that I should probably know."

"Alright ladies, get your asses in motion! You think this is hard? I'm currently trying to teach a freak to do my taxes. Now that's hard! Q you're late."

"Sorry Mrs. Sylvester. I met a new kid today, Santana Lopez. I think she'll be perfect for replacing Ashley."

"Q, you remind me of a younger me, except scrawnier and not as nice facial structure. Alright sandbag's show me what you got." The powering woman, Ms. Sylvester looked directly at me. _Sandbag's?  
><em>

"Is she def Q? Or does she have no skill?"

"Santana." Quinn elbowed me in the side; making me step forwards waiting for instruction as the other cheerleader's make their way to the bleacher's. Quinn ran off to sit beside a brunette, leaving me alone on the gym floor with Sylvester.

"Alright sandbag's show us what you've got. Oh, I call you sandbag's because your boob's look like you stuffed them full of sand." She turned and took a seat on a chair that wasn't there before.

"Alright." I whisper to myself. Ms. Sylvester pressed play on the sound system, I knew the song instantly. I made chorography to it in my living room; It's Not Unusual by Tom Jones; but the voice was different, as one of the male cheerleader's stood up and started singing it.

The boy with dark curl's ended the song, making the last notes rough and strangely attractive. He sat back down and I stood in front of the dictator of the team, panting from pushing myself to my limits. Ms. Sylvester stood and came closer to me.

"Sloppy work, but it was better then half the team could pull of, Blaine Anderson, your singing has gotten weak and deal with those damned curls. You look like a hobbit."

"Yes ma'am."

"The rest of you; to the showers. Santana, Quinn, Blaine meet me in my office." I swallowed the hard lump in my throat as Quinn came skipping towards me and Blaine in close pursuit.

"Good job sandbag's."

"Don't call me that, or else I'll go-"

"Hi, I'm Blaine. You did a fantastic job back there! Don't mind Sue, she's a hard-ass. But the best coach you can get!" Blaine smiled a genuine smile at me, his brown eye's sparkling as he out stretched his hand. I couldn't help but smile as taking it.

"Hi, I'm Santana and thanks'. You're an amazing singer." He just shrugged and started walking off towards where Sue left. Quinn grabbed my arm as we trailed slightly behind him.

A small brunette girl came skipping up to Quinn, grabbing her hand. I watched as Quinn's face lit up and her whole persona change from a leader to something softer. I thought aimlessly about this as we walked towards Sue Sylvester's office; as we stood outside the door the brunette whispered something into Quinn's ear earning her a small smile a peck on the nose. I stared at awe at Quinn, who just shrugged before we walked into the office.

"Okay girl's." Blaine cleared his throat and I tried but failed to suppress a smirk "And Hobbit. Sandbag's meet the two co-coaches, Hobbit is the male lead and Q is the female lead. They'll show you the ropes and will be your new bestfriends. Got it? And you will show me your singing technique. But you must learn the rules. Q?"

"First: Always wear your hair in a high pony-"

"Second: Be on time at practices" Blaine chimed in

"Third: Do **not** be associated with the Glee club. Blaine here is an exception because his boyfriend is there and it's good for his voice, for he sing's most of the performances."

"Fourth: Remember you're the shit here. No one run's you." Sue finished, looking at Quinn and Blaine dead in the eyes, who returned the look with a knowing smirk. I of course just sat her dumbfounded.

With the day finally ending I sat fumbling around my new room; looking for nothing yet searching for something or _someone_. _No, not someone, first of she's a she. Well Santana the name on your hand does say- I don't care what it say's. She is just some bizarre weird-o and I don't care about her. Why am I even think about her, about how her beautiful blue eye's looked at me, or how soft her blonde hair looked, or how perfect her lips looked as they formed words, or- no Santana stop being a stupid love-mush-gush. You're a queen bitch, not a lesbian romantic. Your Santana Lopez, you take no shit from no one, and you do not fall in love with a random blonde chick. Fall in love? I'm not falling in love… maybe I'm sick… maybe-  
><em>

"Santana dear, you have a visitor." I'm brought out of my inner rambling's when Quinn walk's into my room holding her book's in one hand and a uniform in the other.

"I thought you'd like to be caught up in what where learning in school, and here-" she tosses the uniform at me, which I barely manage to catch "-you'll need this for tomorrow morning, practice at 6:30 sharp."

"Am?"

"Yup."

"Great." I roll my eye's and move over on the bed for her to sit down. As we start to go over notes I start feeling curious what the name on her palm read and who was the strange looking brunette?

"Can I ask you a question?" she nodded slightly in response, but I fear she thinks it's towards the homework she's trying to catch me up on.

"Personal question." I try to clarify; catching her attention, Quinn looks away from her books and looks at me questioning, giving me permission to carry on.

"I was just curious, um- who was that girl that you met up with on our way to Sue's office?" Her face suddenly changes expressions, it softens and a smile graces her features. She just lifts her palm up, showing me her palm with the name tattooed on it.  
><em>Rachel Berry<em>. _That's a girl, but she is the head cheerleader, isn't that like-_

"You ok?" I come crashing back to reality as I read the worried look on Quinn's face, I must've had some weird face cause I just nodded and began to work on my paper's again as an attempted way to avoid my inability to keep my facial expressions in check.

"Santana? Hello! Who's on your hand?"

"No one."

"Come on, your seventeen, you got your name."

"Well I'm the unlucky few who didn't get theirs at the age of seventeen." I snapped probably a little too mean, but I don't care. She doesn't have to know every god damn detail about me.

"Then why do you wear those gloves?"

"Cause I fucken can, can we just do this stupid homework?" I redirect my attention back to my papers infront of me, but not before I caught the shocked look on Quinn's face. _Fuck, why did I even ask her? I knew she would want me to reciprocate. Fuck Fuck Fuck._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter one done! yeah. Review pretty please, I'll love you forever!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter. This part just needed to be by it's self. Just keep reviewing on telling me what you think, and if you think something should go down let me know! Thank you!

* * *

><p>Cheerio's practice has started to take my toll on me, but with my growing persona I get away with having nerd's do my homework and sleeping in class and going to cheerio's practice. Sue has taken a liking to me and I have been placed to become one of her spies; giving me an excuse to leave my locker every time <em>she<em> gets there. I still don't know what it is about her and I will not let her take over my mind. _I won't think about how in our history class she had the cutest reply when the bitch ass teacher asked her what the capital of Ohio is. Everyone laughed because they thought it was stupid, but really, it was smart, because really the capital of Ohio is O. Also her smile just kills me the way it lights up her beautiful blue- No Santana you are not thinking rational!_ I shook my head as Quinn walked into the restaurant with Rachel on her arm, looking over I see Puck eyeing the hem line of my green dress that sat halfway down my thigh; probably thinking that tonight he might get some action.

"So Puck, what's the name on your palm?" I tried in attempt to start the conversation

"It's any name you want it to be babe." He stated giving me a smug look making me want to gag.

"No seriously, I don't really care, sense my name didn't appear I already know it's not you."

"Well babe, you can look and see yourself." His voice hinted a bit at of sadness as he lifted his palm, there was no name. _I thought that was only a myth, or like a rare decease that only happens to like one out of a thousand people._

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Hey guy's!" an all to chirpy voice sounded over the awkward silence that fell over us.

"Man-hand's."

"Santana be nice! You know better than to say that when I'm around to kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try." We have a small stare off when the tension was broken by Puck clearing his throat and placing a hand on my leg, making my skin crawl under his touch.

The night went by slow, Rachel practically talked until my brain exploded and Puck let his hand travel its fair amount of distance up and down my leg; making my skin crawl in disgust. As the night came to an end, Puck thought it polite to drive me home, walk me to my door and show me to my room. Here we sit, with him working his hands over my clothed body, determined to remove them.

"Come on babe, you know you want me" he purred into my ear, as I slapped his hand away from the hem of my dress.

"I'm only using you, you know that right?"

"I don't care; now let me please you tonight. Show you what a real man is like."

"Really, I don't find that at all appealing. I find it more appalling." I breath as his lips travel down my neck. _Come on Santana. It's not like your ever going to find her, just let him have you. But you never actually, did it before. It doesn't matter! Yes it does, I want to save myself for my soul mate! YOU'LL NEVER FIND HER, you stubborn Latina! Fuck this, I can have her if I wanted. Quinn and Rachel are happy. Blaine and Kurt are happy. Why can't I be happy? Because this is something you know that isn't right. That's only what Mami and Papi say! Well you do-_

"Santana? Are you listening to me? Sometimes it's like you move to some distant place."

"What-yeah, I'm listening. And I said no, we aren't going to have sex."

"But we both don't have names, right?" I pause trying to remember my lie, hoping Puck didn't notice I pull him in for a kiss, but he just pushed me back.

"You don't have a name right?"

"Yeah of course."

"Show me."

"What?"

"Show me your palm."

"You don't just believe me?"

"Fucken show me you whore!" He grabbed my hand and pulled the leather glove that covered a deep secret. I felt my tear's stream down my face as he looked at the tattoo on my hand, I notice tear's start to roll down his face and rip my hand away from his grip.

"You lied. I-I thought I wasn't the only one finally! But no! You thought it as a good excuse, because you're scared of loving a fucken girl! So you lead me on, you make me feel like I was no longer a freak! Do you even know what it feel's like to wake up on your seventeenth birthday and realize there's no name, to see that you have no soul mate to look forward to love and hold!" He pauses for a quick breath, hot tears freely flowing from both of our eye's as I realize what I've been doing. "No you don't realize this! Because you have a future with someone, you have someone who holds the other half of your heart. You fucken bitch!" He moves to leave, but I feel my feet move before I could tell them not to.

"Puck, no listen to me! I didn't mean for you to find out, I didn't want you to find out. I didn't think it hurt you so much! I'm sorry." I plead gripping onto his plaid shirt.

"Well fuck you." He said, shaking me off of him and slamming the door in my face. I hear his car start and I sit on my floor waiting for the sound of his tires to fade away.

"Why can't you just be normal Santana? Why can't you just accept it?" I pull myself up to my bed and curl up fully clothed, holding my palm to my heart as I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Whatcha think?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I made this chapter a bit longer to try and make up for last chapter's length :) So I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. Love ya guys and gal's!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not coming to school today<br>-S**

**What's wrong San?  
>-Blaine 3 Kurt<strong>

**I've been making mistakes and I just don't want to deal with them today, Tell Sue I'll be there for Cheerio's**

**-S**

**Okay San. I'll be there in ten.  
>-Blaine 3 Kurt<br>**

I shut off my phone and curled back up into my bed. _Today isn't going to end well._ I think as I try to fall, but fail horribly to fall back to sleep. Finally I decide to get up to change out of my dress and into some grey sweats and a baggy hoody. The TV played some mind numbing cartoon's as the toast I slowly ate tasted fowl in my mouth. _Why can't Tom just accept Jerry as a friend? Why can't they be best friend? Who cares if they are a cat and a mouse? It's because Tom can't accept that Jerry is different, he can't accept that being different is good, Shut up. It's because they are sworn enemies, and enemies can't love each other. But they really aren't enemies_, _their just too ignorant and stubborn to accept that they can be different. But what's the point at accepting it? I can't deal with being whispered about behind my back, I can't handle the glares that will be thrown my way if I walk around holding hand's let alone kissing a girl._ "Fuck." I mumble as I try to pull myself back to reality, _Ever sense we moved here I been fighting myself. Man vs. Himself. Shut the fuck up! You know it's true! I'm skipping school for a reason, I don't give a fuck about English and the stupid conflict's that a character can have. You just need to accept it. Screw you._ The door bell rang pulling me out of my internal fight once again.

"Santana, you look pale. Sit on the couch and I'll fix you up a nice cup of tea." Blaine stated as I answered the door; brushing by me, he head's straight to the kitchen and soon I hear the kettle start to boil. I sit down on the couch trying to act as if everything was normal and I was _A-Okay_. Blaine returned with two cup's of some fruity smelling tea and set on of the cup's in front of me as he placed himself beside me; wrapping me gently in his strong arms.

"Ok, what's bothering you Satan?"

"I've fucked up bad Blaine, I've fucked up real bad." The tear's star to come again, as Blaine tightened his hug around me.

"What happened? Oh please don't tell me you had sex with that hunk of a man Puck."

"You're taken!"

"He's still cute. But Kurt is better. Oh by far better. Om nom nom."

"Did you really just "Om nom nom" about your boyfriend while holding me?"

"Uh- yeah."

"Gross." I stated trying to pulling, granting me a soft chuckle from Blaine and being pulled closer into him.

"Ok, now what happened? Did you?"

"No, that's the thing. He wanted to, but I didn't because it didn't feel right. Then he said something about being the unlucky few, and he questioned me about it…"

"Yeah? It's sad that a sexy beast like you didn't get her soul mate yet. But trust me, the lucky one if out there and one day you'll wake up blamo! He'll be there."

"That's the problem Blaine! I. well. You can't tell anyone!" I plead him, looking deep into his dark eyes. His carefree smile faded as her took in that I needed him to keep a secret.

"I won't San, we're best friends. You're my hag remember? What's going on?" I hesitated, playing with the hem on my glove; trying at all cost to avoid eye contact. _Am I really going to tell him this? Why not he's GAY, he can help you with anything people throw your way. But Quinn is Lesbian too, why don't I just tell her? Because. Blaine is a better friend to you and you trust him way more. But-  
><em>

"Santana. What's going on, I won't tell anyone, but you need to talk. What ever this is seems to be hurting you a lot internally. You know I'm here for you." I look into his eyes, trying to plead with him to understand how hard this is for me. Finally I remove my glove and show him my palm. He end's our staring contest to look down; I watch his facial expression's change rapidly. Starting with Excitement, then hurt, then confusion ending with understanding as he look's back up at me grabbing my hand and giving a quick squeeze.

"Brittany Peirce eh?"

"Please don't tell anyone. I can't be, I think there was a mistake, and Puck found out and I stormed out of my house and I hurt him and I just can't deal with this shit!" I stated in one breath, causing me to take a deep breath after I finished.

"So. How long have you known?"

"My seventeenth birthday."

"Is that why you moved here?"

"Yeah, the kid's at my old school found out, because I told this girl who I thought was my best friend. But she started telling everyone and our cheerleading coach found out, kicking me off the team because some of the girl's felt as if I was peerving on them in the change room. One day I was the queen of the school; every single guy wanted me, every girl despised me, everyone feared me. But when news got out I had a girl's name on my hand people started to stop being scared of me. I started to be glared at when I walked the halls, I heard people whispering behind my back, noon hour's I had no one to sit with. They all thought I had some sort of disease and either avoided me like the plague or targeted me like I was an animal. After the second week of this treatment I was done, I told my parent's and they decided to fix it by moving to someplace never heard of and enroll me in a school that no one from my old school would ever hear of or play against in a sport's game or other extra curricular. It took a week before we moved and that was the worst week of my life." I paused catching my breath. I never told anyone all of this and Blaine just sat there quietly taking it in. I looked down stirred my tea with a toothpick as I tried to figure out how to explain to him what happened that last week. After the room grew quiet for a while Blaine cleared his throat and put his tea down, replacing it with my hands in his own.

"What happened that last week?" I almost had to strain my ear's at how softly he asked that questions.

"The guy's on the football team found out I was moving somehow. A bunch of them decided to have a farewell week for _Lespez_ and it all started on Monday. I walked into the school to be greeted with my old squad in a line holding each a cartoon of eggs-"

"No."

"Yup. I was pelted with over ten dozen eggs before first Period. That day I went home, deciding that I wasn't going back until we moved. But my mom made me go to school on Tuesday, so that morning I came to class late, avoiding a confrontation with the cheer squad again. Everything seemed to be going on as normal, the whispers and the staring still continued but I wasn't pelted with anything which was in improvement in my mind." I grin slightly at how happy I was that morning over the fact I wasn't becoming a human omelet, hesitating on how to describe the next part. _I never thought this would be so hard. You never thought you would be telling anyone this. Touché.  
><em>

"But?"

"Lunch hour started, it felt as if the whole school was against me. The sport teams and cheerleading team greeted me as I entered the café to get my lunch. It felt like a horrible dream that I couldn't wake up to. They came to me cornering me; the boy's had spray cheese cans while the girls had their cells out, ready to take pictures. "Say cheese." The girl's chimed at once and the boy's…"

"Did they?"

"Yeah, I was covered in cheese. But I couldn't go home and the girl's had fun taking pictures of me. One of the boy's just topped it up by shaking and spraying diet coke all over me. I ran to the bathroom and didn't show my face until school ended."

"Did the whole week go by like this?"

"Pretty much. Wednesday every class there where kid's pelting me with pez, Thursday was quiet and Friday they decided to copy Corner Gas and throw a watermelon at me."

"A what!"

"A watermelon."

"Oh god." His arm's tightened around me as I looked down at my intertwined fingers. "No wonder you didn't tell anyone."

"Yeah." I mumbled, trying to distract myself from the fact that I just opened up to someone. I feel his arms tighten and a soft kiss placed on the top of my head.

"You and I are going out for lunch."

"What?"

"Get dressed in something nice, because even though you are a smoking piece of ass, you need to wear something more than sweat's; and no gloves."

"Oh, um. Ok then."

A came back down stairs to a waiting Blaine, wearing a simple black skinny jean's a white tee-shirt and a black half shrug on top. Blaine gave a quick once over and smiled when he saw I wasn't wearing my gloves.

"Okay sexy, let's go to breadstick's and get you something substantial to eat!" Holding his arm out inviting me to link arm's that I take gratefully; just needing some sort of contact for comfort. He walked me to his car opening the door and gesturing for me to enter, I giggle at the silly way he acted completely gentlemen-ly.

We drove singing to what ever came on the radio at full blast until Blaine pulled his red mustang convertible into the parking lot of Breadsticks. We ordered our meal's and sat there; I started to trace the letters of her name on my palm again as Blaine looked at me in deep thought.

"You should talk to her."

"Who?"

"The blonde girl that you seem to avoid at all cost's."

"Why should I talk to her? She's part of the _Glee_ club, but she is… never mind."

"She's what?"

"Never mind, hey look I think that's our food!" I say trying to change the subject, but the waitress walked right past our conversation.

"It's not ours. Tell me please!" He pulled out his signature puppy eyes, bottom lip quivering just to add emphases. I couldn't avoid his big brown eyes anymore and sighed as I decided to tell him.

"Ugh fine. Just don't judge me." I take a deep breath adding emphases "She is too cute! I love the way that when she smiles her beautiful blue eye' sparkled with like pure joy! And her hair is so perfect, the way its golden lock's just roll off her shoulders just makes me… Guh!"

"Guh?"

"Yeah guh! Haven't you ever use that term before? It's like where you want to describe something, but as soon as you think of it your mind like melts." I start to laugh as Blaine thinks' on this new word to which he had learned. His face twisted, I could practically see steam coming out of his ears, and then with a sly smile he looked straight at me.

"So, like what I see Kurt's-"

"Don't want to know!"

"What all I was going to say, was his-um- smile makes me go gah."

"Sure his _smile_ is what kill's ya." Giggling I took a spoon full of the pasta I ordered.

"Gross this tastes like shit!"

"That's not nice, the chef probably worked very hard at it. Do you know how difficult it is to make proper shit?" I couldn't control it now; the food fell out of my mouth as I laughed out loud. _Oh my god, that was just sexy there Santana, your wearing your food. Bravo.  
><em>

"Alright then, let's stop feeding you shit and let's just go. Kurt just texted me while you ever so lovely threw up your food everywhere, and he told me to meet him at his house."

"Wait school's done?"

"Yeah, it's 3:30 Hun."

"Oh, well you can go, I'll just head home."

"Good try Satan, I told Kurtsie that I'm dragging you around with me all day, and he said you can come too."

"Oh great I get to hang out with- wait. Did you just call him Kurtsie?"

"Yes, just don't tell him. Now let's go!"

* * *

><p>Whatcha think? Did you have fun reading her internal battle as much as I did while I wrote it? :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Because I love you, my reader's, oh so much. I decided to upload another chapter. Enjoy ;)  
>by the way, there are random song shout out's in the story. Can you find them and tell me what song their from?<p>

* * *

><p>"Satan! I didn't see you owning the hall's today."<p>

"Yeah, I decided to go on a date with your boyfriend here." I elbowed Blaine in the ribs; receiving an ungrateful eye roll from Kurt and a giggle from Blaine.

"I wish you would stop stealing my boyfriend." Kurt stated as we walked into his TV room; I sat on the chair beside the couch that Kurt and Blaine curled up on. I couldn't help but envy the way one of Blaine's arms carelessly wrapped around Kurt's shoulders and the other holding his hand. _You could have that if you didn't care so much about people's opinion. Your scared Santana, Women up before I have to beat you. I can't beat myself that's like… attempted suicide. Well I'll do that if you don't grow the fuck up! Shut up, I'm trying to figure out what Klaine is talking about. Klaine? Yeah, I'm too lazy to say their names separate. Fair enough. Fuck off! Why am I even talking to myself, god dammit I'm becoming a crazy person. No, you just have self issues._

"Santana, are you paying attention?"

"What-erm-no. What's going on?"

"Blaine wants' you to stay the night with us. My dad is out of town with Carol for a vacation and Finn will be just hanging with Mike playing Halo or Call Of Duty."

"What are you thinking we do?"

"Well, watch musicals, make snacks and gossip?" Kurt smiled, looking between Blaine and me.

"I don't know, I don't think I can stand a night's stand with Porcelain and Hobbit."

"Oh please Satan" Whipping out his signature look, Blaine's eyes grew three sizes as his bottom lip quivered ever so slightly. It was the one look I just couldn't say no to.

"Fine!"

"Oh yay!" Kurt cheered "if it's alright with you, can I invite my friend? She doesn't hang out with a lot of people, because they thing she is too stupid. So I try to involve her with people."

"Sure thing Kurt!" Blaine smiled down at his boyfriend, the gentle exchange between each other barely noticeable by me, until Kurt jumped up and ran out of the room.

"So Blaine. Who is this mystery friend?"

"I'm unsure, Kurt doesn't talk much about his Glee club friends."

"Oh joy. I hope she isn't crazy weird."

"Oh me two." Blaine sighed as Kurt floated into the room placing himself back into his boyfriend's arms.

"Brit said she'll be here shortly, she needed to make sure Lord Tubbington's wasn't going out to party again." _Brit. As in short form for Brittany. As in the Brittany Peirce on her palm. As in her supposedly soul mate? I need to leave. This isn't right. _

"Um- I forgot I need to do something. I should go, bye!" I tried to get up and leave quickly being stopped by Blaine's hand on my arm.

"San." His voice lowered "Just stay, it might be good for you." _Will it? Will it really? Should I stay or should I go… ba na na na na… no. Stop singing, this is serious. Just stay, if worst comes to worst, you can run! Fine.  
><em>

"Fine." I sit back down and stare at the TV screen, not really paying attention but more of worrying about what's to come.

_Ok. So you finally talk about your problems, you tell someone about your secret and now all of a sudden I'm being confronted with some chick that coincidently has the same first name? Is it just me or does this seems to be going by fast! It is Santana. But deal with it, fate is starting to catch up with you my friend. Maybe if we spark then I will stop having to talk to myself. That would be nice, I feel like a freak. I'm my own best friend, who'd you hang out with last night Santana, Oh that's easy I hung out with two other people. It was me, myself and I! Oh, did you have fun? Why yes I-  
><em>

"Santana? Are you alive there? This is Brittany." I blinked my vision back to be welcomed with an angel standing in front of me. Wearing an off the shoulder white shirt, short's with the print of a circus tent and the cutest knee high sock's; Brittany defiantly was perfect.

"Oh, uh. Hi Brittany. I'm Santana; well I guess you knew that." I can feel myself start to trip over my word's but still they kept coming. _Why am I such a dolt?_ I look up to the greatest sight I could've ever imagined; Blue eye's shining towards, a bright smile graced her features as a strand of golden hair fell into her eyes.

"Alright! Now that introduction's are done let's do something that everyone has been looking forward to!" Kurt chirped as he went to a cupboard bringing out a few bottle's, I recognize the 2-6 of Smirn-off Vodka, Royal Crown Rum and something else.

"Alcohol Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine, it makes singing along to musical's way more entertaining!" I look at Blaine then travel over to Brittany, who is now sitting in the middle of the floor, bouncing every-so-slightly in her spot. _She is beautiful. Not __just beautiful Ms. Lopez, she's stunning. That doesn't even begin to describe how she look's. Oh! And the way she does the little-  
><em>

"Santana?" _The voice of an angel. _

"Guh…" I feel blood rush to my face at my sudden spit up. I hear Blaine killing himself laughing and Kurt trying to get him to explain why he found it so funny.

"I mean- um- yeah?" I try to regain my composure before shoving my foot all the way down my throat.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to sit on the other couch with me. You look so lonely sitting over here." I feel a sudden burning in the palm of my hand as I nod slightly and began to move to the couch beside Brittany.

A lump started to form in my throat as we started downing the Vodka, Rum and Scotch. I could feel Brittany's body heat beside me; her carefree laugh, the way she vibrated when something would make her laugh really hard and the way my palm burned at the need to touch her. _Come on, just do it! Blame it on the Alcohol Santana, the tattoo is starting to hurt at the heat it's giving off. Fuck it Santana just move your hand, yeah like that. SLOWLY THOUGH! Excellent._

The burning of my palm stopped as soon as I placed my hand in Brittany's; avoiding eye contact I looked straight into my fifth or sixth shot of Vodka. Brittany's hand never left mine, and soon I started feeling more courageous.

We ended up not watching musicals; ending up just blasting music and singing sloppily along with it, often messing up the lyrics. The next song started, the beat pulled me off the couch and out of Brittany's reach. Turning sharply on my heals; deciding quickly on my plan, I let my drunken state take over not at all worrying about the consequence.

**So ****1, ****2, ****3,****take ****my ****hand ****and ****come ****with ****me  
>because <strong>**you ****look ****so ****fine****  
>and <strong>**I ****really ****wanna ****make ****you ****mine.  
><strong>

I count the numbers out with my finger's wiggling my eyebrows at Brittany.

**I ****say ****you ****look ****so ****fine****  
>that <strong>**I ****really ****wanna ****make ****you ****mine.**

Oh,

**4, ****5, ****6 ****c'mon ****and ****get ****your ****kicks****  
>now <strong>**you ****don****'****t ****need ****that ****money****  
>when <strong>**you ****look ****like ****that, ****do ****ya ****honey.  
><strong>

Earning cat whistles from Blaine and _Ow__ow__'__s_ from Kurt, I walk towards Brittany. Making sure my hips swing suggestively, curling my pointer finger towards the certain blonde angel.

**Big black boots,  
>long blonde hair,<br>she's so sweet  
>with her get back stare.<strong>

**Well I could see,**  
><strong>you home with me,<strong>  
><strong>but you were with another man, yea!<strong>  
><strong>I know we,<strong>  
><strong>ain't got much to say,<strong>  
><strong>before I let you get away, yea!<strong>  
><strong>I said, are you gonna be my girl?<strong>

Editing the word's slightly to fix my gal's description. I find myself straddling her, her hand's traveling up and down my side's; making the last line come out rougher than planned.

**Well, ****so ****1, ****2, ****3, ****take ****my ****hand ****and ****come ****with ****me  
>because <strong>**you ****look ****so ****fine****  
>and <strong>**I ****really ****wanna ****make ****you ****mine.**

**I** **say ****you ****look ****so ****fine****  
>that <strong>**I ****really ****wanna ****make ****you ****mine**.

I jump off of Brittany; I feel a smirk spread across my lip's as I hear a slight whimper from my sudden departure. Whipping around I carry on with the song.

**Oh, ****4, ****5, ****6 ****c'mon ****and ****get ****your ****kicks****  
>now <strong>**you ****don****'****t ****need ****that ****money  
>with <strong>**a ****face ****like ****that, ****do ****ya.  
><strong>

I move slowly closer to Brittany; I do love to torture after all**  
><strong>

**Big ****black ****boots,****  
>long <strong>**blonde ****hair,****  
>she's <strong>**so ****sweet****  
>with <strong>**her ****get ****back ****stare.**

**Well** **I ****could ****see,****  
>you <strong>**home ****with ****me,****  
>but <strong>**you ****were ****with ****another ****man, ****yea!  
>I <strong>**know ****we,****  
>ain't <strong>**got ****much ****to ****say,****  
>before <strong>**I ****let ****you ****get ****away, ****yea!  
>I <strong>**said, ****are ****you ****gonna ****be ****my ****girl?  
><strong>

Brittany is standing in front of me, before I could lower onto her lap again. I go to say the next verse when I feel soft lip's pressed up against mine. As cheesy as it sound's; it felt as if fireworks where going off in my chest, our breath soon became labored and I start to lower Brittany down on the couch. Her tongue run's across my bottom lip and I part them; giving her tongue access. The burning desire from my chest and my palm start to go into over drive. Every touch became magnified, every breath, every kiss felt better than the last. My sense where going hey-wire!

* * *

><p>Song: Are You Gonna Be My Girl by Jet<br>I do not own that song.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry for lateness, had to go to a lecture last night so couldn't work on it, but I worked on it instead of working on Computer science and during my lunch hour! So here you go! I've been loving the review's thank you guys for your feed back! :) And great thank's to my best friend who during my inabilities to figure out a good way to describe thing's she helped! happiness. Ok I guess I'm done pretending people actually read this thing... do you? anyways! I shouldn't have had two coffee's and green tea! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, why didn't I close the curtains? Why does my bed feel so hard? What the fuck. <em>I wiggle a little to try and get a feel of my surrounding's. My head pounded, obviously from drinking too much and there was an align warmth spooning me from behind. Slowly I opened my eyes; I was facing the bottom of a couch and I can clearly see my shirt hanging over the back of the couch, the room reeked of alcohol and sweat. My heart started to pick up;_ Oh god no. Don't tell me. I didn't. Shit. Am I even wearing pants?_ I lower my eye's down my body, spotting a pale arm wrapped around my bare stomach, but my pant's where no where to be found. _I'm in my bra and underwear, wrapped in someone's arms. Oh god!_ I lift the arm off my body and move as quietly as I could around the room, gathering my skinnies, white tee-shirt and black half shrug; throwing them on before I ran out of the house.

_I did not just sleep with her. Think Santana think god fucken dammit. No if you slept with her, you would've not had you underwear on. Yeah, that's right, so… we made out? Sure? Oh god, just keep running, once you get home we can pretend this never happened. I like the sound's of that! Of course you would you dolt. It was your idea after all. Yeah but. Why am I fighting with myself? Because your so lonely, and nobody loves our Santana. Fuck you. That's called masturbation. Ugh you're useless. I'm you, you idiot!_

The door slammed shut behind me as I ran into my room, ripping my clothes off I threw my body onto my bed. Exhaustion took over me, and finally I am thankful that it's the weekend. I close my eyes and try to take my thoughts away from the Blonde that I might have or might not have had a non-comprisable night with.

"_Santana come here!" Her voices sung to me, her body positioned on my bed half clothed as her blonde hair sat neatly over her left shoulder. I try to walk closer, but can't seem to move. "Don't make me come over there." She purr's to me as she prop's herself up with her left arm. I can't seem to move, I try to speak but my mouth feel's like it's been sewed shut. Her carefree expression shift's to hurt as I don't make any indication that I've been listening to her. "Don't you love me?"_

"_We're soul mates. I have to love you." I hiss back at her, I was angry but I can't explain why.  
>"You don't have to. You never had to accept me."<br>"I was stupid."  
>"You were burning." She's now sitting up in the centre of my bed. Now my legs seem to know how to work again, but they now move against my will. I'm gliding- no more like floating towards my bed. My anger has seemed to subsided, being replaced by pure desire.<br>"I'm burning now." I try to purr at her. She smile's, putting her hands out that I gratefully grab and I let her lead me onto my bed.  
>"Let me satisfy that burn." She lay's me gentle on the bed, and bend's down towards my lips, I close my eye's just before I feel her lip's come to mine. But they never do; I open my eye's to see her blue eye's staring seductively at me. "Santana"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Santana" I watch her lips not move as a voice calls out my name.<em>

"Santana!" I open my eyes for the second time today to be welcomed with a worried looking Blaine; Blaine sat himself on my bed, placing a reassuring hand on my leg. I just looked up at him, his hair a mess, shirt backwards; eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep but his smile held an unspoken promise that everything will be alright.  
>"Santana, you left really early. I came upstairs to Kurt holding Brittany as she cried. "What happened after we went downstairs?"<br>"I-I don't remember. I just woke up and I couldn't believe what I did. I was scared. I just. Ran."  
>"I noticed. You left your phone under the couch." Blaine handed it over; I flipped it open to be welcomed with 4 text messages from Blaine.<br>"I see you tried to text."  
>"Yeah what's wrong?"<br>"Nothing." I rolled over onto my other; Blaine huffed trying to get me to talk.

"Santana. You need to talk to me."  
>"Fuck off Blaine, I feel like shit. I think I'll practice some bird calls. Goodbye." I force my eyes close; I feel him shift on the bed trying to catch my attention.<p>

"Santana-"

"Goodbye."  
>"Fine. See you tomorrow I guess" I feel him rise from the bed and listen for the door to shut. Surely I'm greeted with the click from the door, and I feel myself be taken over by sobs again.<p>

"Hey" I kept my eyes directed towards my locker; my chemistry book seemed to be much more interesting than the blonde who stood beside me. I waited for her to leave, hoping she'd get bored of standing there, but I was never given that chance. Instead I felt her eye's begin to burn holes into the side of my head. _Talk to her, it might not be that bad; yeah right! You fooled around with her then ran out of the house and stayed in you room until you where forced to go to school. True.  
><em>"So are you just going to ignore me all day?"

"Is that a question? Or a statement?"  
>"A question. How on earth could be a statement?"<br>"what ever."  
>"Why are you acting so me?" I can hear the pout in her voice, but I choose to ignore it. Slamming my locker shut; my hand is caught by hers and the burning in my palm returns.<br>"Please at least look at me." _Santana. Grow some fucken balls you dipshit! I'm a girl! A lesbian! Wow are you seriously thinking that just because you're a lesbian means you have to be manly? Yes. Bitch. I'm you, so really you're complementing yourself! Stop reminding me, I like pretending that there's someone else in my head that can help me decipher things. Wow, we're fucked up. Actually you are. Jesus' Christ! Yep, you know it.  
><em>"-and I woke up this morning and you where gone! One minute you're trying to seduce me the next your gone and ignoring me!" Her raising voice pulling me out of my battle's to notice some people staring. I sigh and turn to face her; tear's where streaking down you flawless skin; feeling guilt tears rising I take advantage of her holding my hand and drag her to the nearest bathroom. A few girls where in there but scatter as I glared at them; when I turned to face Brittany, her head hung down, shoulders slumped and silent sniffles where barely heard. But I can hear them, loud and clear. _Way to go dipshit. _  
>"Look, Brittany" I take my hand away from her's, trying to think on what to say. "This-" I wave my hand in the space between us "Can't happen."<br>"What. Why?" Fresh tears started to run down her cheeks. _Yeah Santana, why? It's her. _  
>"Because." <em>Because I'm scared of what people will say. I'm scared of how I'll be treated. I'm scared of loving you.<em>

"Because?"  
>"Because- um- I don't even like you, and I was drunk and I wasn't thinking clearly. End of story." <em>That's not true. Shut the fuck up!<em>

"No." Brittany stated firmly. "No. Not _end of story_. You're the person on my palm, so that mean's I'm on yours! You can't end of story me. We finally had our connection and your running away from me!" Her cheeks where turning red as more tear's flowed; I feel my eye's begin to tear up and I turn away to try and hid the fact I care. Trying to stay strong because this stupid fate thing, will. Not. Win.  
>"I don't even feel anything. So I think your mistaken."<br>"I've never been so sure in my life. Lord Tubbington's told me that I needed to trust me heart and do what I love. So I do, but I still want to _do_ one more _person_ that I love. But she won't accept me!" I feel my anger take over as she implies having an intimate relationship with me. _This isn't right. This isn't fucken right._

"Fuck off! And I'm sorry that your fucken cat was wrong. Cat's don't even talk!" I storm out of the bathroom. After making sure Brittany wasn't following me, I exited the school and sat in the driver's seat of my car; locked the doors and turned my stereo on full. Blast my _Why can't I get it right_ collection of song's. _Wow, you have a collection dedicated to your idiocy. Fuck off, why do you even comment on things I do? I'm your subconscience, wow I can't believe you even made it to high school, let alone grade 12 if you can't even figure out how to follow your heart and your conscience. Dipshit. Again, fuck you! Again, masturbation. ARG!_

My heart skip's a beat when I look up from my steering wheel to be grated by Blaine staring into my window; clearly upset with me. _What did I do now?_

* * *

><p><em>Yeah I know I'm mean, but don't fret! should i make you guy's wait a week or so until I do chapter 6? mwehehe<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Okay, I couldn't wait a week to upload this! I got the idea last night then skipped some award cermony for the honor roll students (I'm not that smart) and finished the story in the middle of the mall. Tell me whatcha think! Love ya guy's and gals! But I have a question for you readers! and I hope that you reply.

**Leather or cloth?**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What?" I turn the volume down on my stereo as Blaine gets into the car.<br>"Don't _what_ me. You fucken know what. You're my best friend, and I happen to be dating the best friend of your soul mate. You know what I found out?"  
>"Calm down, you don't fucken need to swear. And what is <em>she<em> telling porcelain?"  
>"Don't tell me to calm down. For fuck sakes Santana, I love you, you're my best friend. But sometime's you act as if you're a child scared of taking chances."<br>"Maybe I am a child."  
>"Maybe you fucken are. God dammit, why did you tell Brittany it was a mistake, that you don't have any feelings for her? How where you even capable of telling such a horrid lie?"<p>

"I told her the truth. End of story. Now are you here for a particular reason or are you just going to yell at me?"

"This is the reason. Santana Lopez, you're almost an adult and you still need me to hold your hand? Do you need me to tell you step by step what to do?"  
>"Maybe you do! For fuck sakes Blaine, I don't fucken know what I'm doing! I don't even fucken know why I am saying certain things! But whoop-dee-fucken-doo I said them and I'm not going to take them back!"<br>"To hell you are. For god's sake. Nobody actually _knows_ what their doing! They just go with what feels _right._ They don't lie to their soul mate, who actually does that? Like ser-"

"I guess I do."  
>"Ha. So you admit that you lied."<br>"Of course I fucken do you curly haired hobbit!"  
>"First of all, I'm pissed at you, you can't insult me. Second, never mock my flawless hair. Third of all. <strong>Don't<strong> call my boyfriend porcelain, or next time I will slap you."  
>"Oh I'm so scared. Are we done here? I would rather be in here alone."<br>"We are not fucken done! For god's sake! Are you not listening to me? Hell are you even listening to yourself? One minute you're hating the next you guilty!" I stair straight ahead, avoiding eye contact hoping that Blaine will get tired of this and just leave.  
>"You can't avoid everything in life." <em>Wtf?<em> "You can't avoid fate; you won't avoid me now, because I am staying here until you tell me exactly why you lied to Brittany." His voice had softened as he spoke.

An uncomfortable silence fall's between us; _you can talk to him. No. why not? Because he knows enough about my life, I'm not going to always break and gush my whole heart and soul out to him. Why not? Because I feel too exposed. So you won't trust in one of your best friends, the person who understands you the best- but he doesn't, if he did then he- he only cares about you. So? Santana, you love her, your scared and you don't like being open; but you need to be open with someone, or else I will be here and I will never leave. I like you, you keep secrets, you won't mock me, and you won't pelt me with food items. Neither will Blaine. You sure? Has he done it yet? I guess not, but still- No. no 'but still' just trust him. Fuck you and don't say what I know you're going to say. Santana._ I sigh before turning to Blaine; a curl of hair falls into his eyes but I can clearly read the disappointment and patience in his deep brown eyes.  
>"Well?"<br>"Fine."  
>"Fine what?"<br>"I'll tell you ok?"  
>"Ok."<br>"I'm scared-"  
>"Of what?"<br>"Let me finish! I'm scared, I have all these feelings and I don't know what to do with them. I'm scared of a repeat of what happened before. I'm scared to tell someone that I- well- you know-like them. I'd prefer to hide in a shell of protectiveness, a shell that makes everyone fear me, not question anything about me." My eyes fall to my lap; my fingers lace in and out with each other. I hear Blaine take a breath, part of me believes he's going to start laughing and telling me that I'm being a baby but the other part of me; a small part; whispers he'll understand, everything will be ok. He's your friend.  
>"Santana." My breath catches, unsure of his next words. "You don't need a protective shell; you don't need to worry about what everyone thinks. You don't need to worry, hell your best friend's are gay and lesbian! Do you think we'll let anyone do that to you without them getting a good old fashion ass kick'n?"<p>

"You sure?" I bat my eye lashes at him, feeling the need to emphasize a sign of innocence.  
>"I promise" Blaine purred earning him a full hearted laugh. <em>Good job.<em>

"Now that that's over with, you must come with me and apologize."

"Wait, say what now? Why are we moving so quickly?"

"Because, you're finally growing up. But I'm still here to hold your hand, because everyone needs someone to hold them when their facing a fear."  
>"Thanks Blaine."<br>"Let's go beeeeeeeeee-otch"  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes."

Blaine led me into the school's choir room; a group of kids huddled around Brittany, trying to give her reassurance, the only people I knew where Kurt and Rachel, then there was an Asian girl, a few guys from the football team and some really tall chubby guy. I look at Blaine; his eye's set and a compassionate look was all that you could read. _What am I going to do? What do the expect me to do? Am I suppose to go up to her and be like 'I'm sorry, I love you that's go have lesbian sex until we die'? No Santana, just follow your heart. My heart say's to drop to my knees and beg for her to forgive me, for her to love me. Then do that! I'm not going to make a fool of myself; I have too much pride for that. Fine, then you're on your own. But- follow Blaine, you already look like a freak standing in the doorway by yourself._ I feel my leg's start to move; feeling like I'm in a dream; I make my way to the little group who parted slightly so Brittany could see me. I wasn't prepared for the sight that I now see before me, her eye's where puffy as tear stained, her usually sunshine hair looked tainted with grey, and her usual happy persona was gone and replaced with a foreign emotion that wasn't Brittany.

"Hey" _Really? That's the best you can do after you practically destroyed your soul mate?_ Her eye's drop to the ground avoiding me now.  
>"Are you here to hurt poor Brittany anymore? Because I think you've done enough Santana. I recommend you just leave it as it is."<p>

"Fuck off man-hand's. I need to talk to her."  
>"Why? You have no purpose of being here." The Asian girl stated.<em> What's her name again she's dating Mike, um Tina! That's it. Fucken Asian. But she is correct, I have no purpose of being here, I should just leave. No, show them what you've been hiding from the world. But- grow the fuck up Santana or else you're going to lose Brittany.<em> I let out my breath, realizing I've been holding it sense I entered the damn choir room.

"I do have a purpose." I state firmly, looking only at Brittany. "My purpose is to apologize, to try and make amends with someone who I'd die for. Someone I lied to because I was lost but now I'm found and realized I've fucked up." The room grew uncomfortably quiet, and I take advantage before whatever Rachel is thinking of is spoken.

"Please, can I speak with my soul mate alone?" Almost everyone's jaw drop's as I pull off my glove revealing my palm. Blaine took control of the situation, grabbing Kurt and Rachel and pulling them out, the other's started to follow. Now I find my self in a semi-empty room; all that's left is furniture, a piano, Brittany and me.

"So now I'm your soul mate? What changed your mind?" Brittany sniffed, still looking down at her lap.

"Some one told me to grow up."

"Oh." After a few seconds of silence, I decided to make the first move.

"I'm sorry; I was a bitch to you. I still am I bitch, but I want to change; I want to change for you."

"That's nice. But why should I forgive you?"

"Because we are soul mates. Because I'm sorry for all that I did. Because I- you know"

"No I don't know, now it's my turn to be the bitch! Santana, you say you're sorry for all you did but we had fun on Friday night, are you sorry for that? Or are you sorry for leaving me alone in the morning? Do you think that just because you say you _sorry_ we should act as if nothing earlier happened!" Brittany jumped to her feet so she is now looking down on me, her breath is heavy and her still was crying. _Think Santana. This is the real deal, you can't run now._

"No I don't expect things to go like that, I expect us to be able to accept my stupidity and hopefully put it behind us; and then I was expecting us to be able to walk out of this dump whole holding hands. I expect us to move on."

"So now what? Because we have completely different expectations of how this will end."

"Then let's just talk, and see how it goes." I sit down in a chair and pat the one beside me, hoping Brittany would accept it.

"Fine. But I'm not really Persian."

"Persian?"  
>"Yeah, you won't be able to get me to change my mind easy."<p>

"Oh, persuasive. Well, neither am I. So we are going to have to stay here until something is concluded."

"Fine."

"Fine!" _Keep the conversation going Santana. _"Do you-um like music?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm glee club. I think you should join!" Her voice growing happier as each word came out.

"Why would I do that?"

"Dauh, you're an awesome singer, and your dance moves will defiantly win us nationals!"

"When have you heard me sing? And drunken singing or drunken dancing does not count."

"Then show me you're sober singing, and I'll show you my dancing."

"You like to dance?" I'm not surprised, the tight muscles around her arms, legs and her abs indicated she did some kind of hard core exercise.

"I've been dancing sense I was 14 months old, and started competing when I was 4. Now pick a song."

"Wow you're invincible, alright, oldies, Disney or radio?"  
>"Oh my god, you like Disney! Can we do Disney, oh please oh please!" Brittany begged me, pulling on my hand to add emphasis to her excitement. <em>Anyone up for some Hercules? <em>

"Okay Brit-Brit."

"Brad! Come here we want to sing a song." A random old guy comes out and sit's at the piano.

"Um-?"

"He's like furniture and he's where ever you need him to be, what song?"

"It's a surprise." Brittany squeal's and jump's up and down; I walk over to the Brad guy and whisper a song in his ear, he nod's and start's to play a short intro giving me time to remember the words.

**If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
>I guess I've already won that.<br>No man is worth the aggravation,  
>that's ancient history, been there done that!<strong>

I stand in the centre of the room as Brittany does some simple swift movements around me; whipping her hair over her shoulder while snapping her hip's side to side. Joining in for the background singer's.

_**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you<strong>_

**Oh no**

_**Girl, ya can't conceal it  
>We know how ya feel and<br>Who you're thinking of**_

Brittany started to giggle, _absolute perfection._ She crawled towards me on the ground as I put my hand out; waiting for her to take it

**No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no<strong>

Stopping my feet to add emphasis on the no's Brittany shoots me a fake hurt look.  
>"Yes you will!" Brittany giggle's; <em>that's not part of the song, I think. I'll just do my part!<em>

**It's too cliché  
>I won't say I'm in love<strong>

"Give up! You will, and you have!" Brittany pull's me to the chair as I skip ahead in the song; somehow Brad has been keeping up with us.

**You're way off base  
>I won't say it<br>Get off my case  
>I won't say it<strong>

**Oh  
>At least out loud,<br>I won't say I'm in love**

The music end's; I find myself looking at Brittany, my eyes start moving down to her lips. _No, we where just fighting. But gosh her lips look delicious. Like waves on a tropical shore._ Leaning in I plant a soft kiss on her lips; _Oo her lips are delicious._ I try to lean deeper into the kiss, my hand's reaching up and under her soft blond hair; I feel tingles all over as her hands rub up and down on my thighs. _More than just my palm is burning now._

"Will you say it now?" Brittany purr's into my ear.

"I think I'm in love." I breath, unable to control myself of the lack of air.

"Good." Suddenly I'm left alone sitting on the chairs; Brittany moved to the door, back arched with her shoulders on the door frame. Her hand's grab the frame above her head as she eyed me seductively. _Holy shit._

"See you later Sanny, I'm sorry but we aren't going to leave the way you wanted us to." And I was alone.

"Holy shit. Did that actually happen?" I ask out loud, touching my lips with the ends of my fingertips.

* * *

><p>I do not own the song btw. I Won't Say I'm in Love from Hurcules. It came on randomly on my Iod and I was like YES!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry for such a late update. I have gotten caught up in my school play (Performances went off perfectly!) and so much homework because the play took up way to much time to do homework! Anyway's enjoy! and don't forget to review.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come here beautiful."<em>

"_I don't know; we should keep quiet a bit. My parents don't know."_

"_You haven't told them yet?"_

"_The moved me because they where ashamed. I don't want to leave you."_

"_Then don't. They wont move; trust me"_

"_But-"_

"_Trust me," Pulling me closer her lips form to mine; my palm burning, my lips' tingling, my body shivering from her finger's tracing elegant designs into my skin. As we pulled away I finalized the action plan before looking into her blue eyes._

"_Ok, I'll trust you. But right now, we don't need to talk about trust. Let's just follow our instincts." I all but purred at her._

I follow the lines on the floor, thinking back to the other night. Brittany wanted me to go in and talk to them at that moment, but I decided it would be better if I did it while she wasn't in the house. My Papi sat at his usual spot at the kitchen table, news paper in hand sipping at an espresso; my Mami stood by the stove preparing our breakfast, humming softly to herself.

"Mami… Papi?" I kept my eyes to the floor as my voice found its own way out.

"Si beautiful?"

"I need to talk to you guy's; Mami can you come sit at the table?" My Mami looked me over before slowly walking to the table and taking a seat beside my Papi, who put down his paper and is now looking at me with his eyebrow cocked. A nod from him told me to carry on with my 'important issue'.

"Well.-" _Just say it. Spit it out, and then it will be over with. You have been with Brittany for four months now._ "I found her."

"Found who?" My Mami's face contorted in confusion; my Papi's face gave me a questioning look too.

"I found my soul mate. I found the-"

"Are you sure? Who is it? Have we met _her_?" _Remember Santana, Papi never liked the idea of this. But he's trying. Give him that, he's trying._

"Si Papi."

"Has she slept over at all?" Mami's voice was barely audible.

"Si Mami." She took a sharp intake of air as Papi looked me over. I shot my eye's to the ground, blood rushing to my cheeks as I remember the feeling I get under her touch, the way she whispers my name, my lip's feel suddenly cold as if she only just pulled away from our kiss.

"Santana. Look at us when we speak; we know that we have no say in who your soul mate is, and what you do with them. Hell your father was horrible when we found each other, but in our house you need to understand that you will behave with dignity. How long have you two been- well-"

"Intimate." My Papi assisted as Mami mumbled a few incoherent words.

"We first kissed about four months, three weeks and 2 days, ago."

"That's not what your Mami was inquiring."

"A month." Papi's lip's twitched slightly, holding back a laugh as I watch Mami's face go pale white.

"Who is she?" _Dun dun dun… Come on Santana, now's the time and hey so far they seem alright with it!_

"Brittany." I tried to whisper it, in hopes that they would hear me, but at the same time not.

"The Brittany that you've been hanging out with 24/7. I thought you said her last name didn't match _her_ last name."

"I-well-I lied." The room grew painfully quietly, my finger nails dragged over Brittany's name repeatedly until the silence was unbearable. I looked down at the ground; letting out a restricted sigh and turned to leave.

"Santana Lopez. We're not done talking. Okay, here's the deal. We are happy you found her, we are disappointed that you where lying to us. We will not be against you two spending time together, but you will do it properly." I nodded so they understood I was following. "Do her parent's know?"

"I think so."

"Alright, now; as a Lopez we have a certain image to with hold. Do you understand Santana?" _Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit…oh and did I forget… shit! A certain image? Does that mean what I think it mean's. I thought they where ok with it, I thought-_ "You will take Brittany out on a proper date; You will pick her up, take her to a nice restaurant, then to a movie and you will bring her back to her house at an appropriate time. You will behave as a proper couple and will not just be sex buddies." I couldn't help but hide the smile that took over my face; Papi reciprocated the gesture while Mami draped her arms over his shoulders.

"Okay Papi. Thank you! I'll go call her now!"

"No, you are doing this properly. You are driving to her house to ask her. Understood?" I nodded vigorously, running out of the room to change into something more appropriate to ask her out on a date.

* * *

><p>The pressure finally became real as I pressed the doorbell. I had a bouquet of Yellow Lilies, her favorite, in my hands. Moving my straightened hair over to my left shoulder, I dragged my hand down my plain black strapless dress that ended just above the knee; I shifted my weight so I was standing properly in my black cat heels. The door opened after what felt like a decade but was really two seconds. My breath caught as I took in the sight before me; Brittany had soft curl's spilling over her shoulder's, a flowing light blue dress that hugged her figure just perfectly on the top. The blue of her dress made her flawless blue eye's sparkle brighter; her cheek's touched lightly with blush and her smile giving warmth but at the same time taking all ability to breathe away from me. My eye's wandered down to see my necklace that she stole from my bedroom a few nights ago; the simple silver chain with a small heart hanging on it glistened against her pale skin. I felt my cheek's grow hotter as I reached out to give her the bouquet, her hand grazed against mine making it harder to remember how to talk.<p>

"Wow" _Seriously? Good job Santana. Good job._ She started blushing and looked at the ground, become even more adorable then she already was.

"Are you ready to go my angel?" I reach my hand out for her to grab; Brittany give's the flower's to her mom, _whoa… sinse when was Mrs. Pierce there. Did she me eye-sexing up her daughter? I hope not_.

"Of course my tempting Satan" Brittany giggles grabbing me hand; letting me lead her to my car. I open the door for her and wait for her to get fully in before I hop into the driver's seat.

After a few minutes of driving, Brittany turned the music down and faced me. "So where are you taking me? This doesn't look like the way to BreadStix."

"Because it's not love, BreadStix isn't right for tonight."

"Than where you taking us?"

"It's a secret, now just sit back and relax." I reach over grabbing her hand in mine. _Tonight's going to be perfect._ I rub my thumb over the back of her hand, in attempts to secretly calm my own nerves.

We drove for about twenty minutes, Brittany kept asking me questions about where we were going, but she kept on receiving the same answer. _Am I never going to find this place? Ugh I use to be here a lot faster._ Finally I spotted the water ahead of us and my spirits lifted as the familiar area came into sight. I pulled over into a grassy parking lot, and jumped out of the car; Brittany eyed me suspiciously as I got her door for her.

"What is this place?"

"You'll see."

I hold my arm out and lead Brittany away from the car and down a narrow wooden path to a clearing looking over a crystal blue lake. I heard Brittany gasp beside me as I lead her to the blanket that I set up earlier near the edge of the hill, the blue cooler and basket still in the middle of the blanket. "It's beautiful" Brittany whispered as we sat down on the blanket.

"I use to come out here to think when I was younger, we lived not too far from here before we moved into the city, then I came here when ever I could." I folded my hands in my lap and looked straight out into the blue abyss. "You're the first person I've ever brought out here." I admit quietly.

"It's beautiful, almost as beautiful as you." Chuckling quietly I look up at Brittany to kiss her gently on the lip's.

"That's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." I murmured against her lips. As I pull away I reach into the cooler and pull out bowl of Macaroni salad, two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a bottle of orange sanpellegrino. _All of Brittany's favorites._ Pulling out the needed plates and glasses I set out our meal in front of us.

"Greatest date meal ever!" Brittany squealed as she took half of her peanut butter sandwich and took a huge bite. I giggled as I nibbled at my meal, never breaking eye contact with the beautiful blue orb's that shined at me.

"Come here." I insist as we move the all the food and plates out of our way. I open my arm for Brittany to lean into me. She lay's her head on my lap, curling up to face the sunset; I run my finger's through her curl's, twisting and twirling the blonde strand's absently as I watch her watch the sunset.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, Britt-Britt." Her eye's move from the blue waters to mine, her smile softening as she brings her hand up; I lean into her touch as she drags a finger down my cheek.

"Thank you, for everything." She reached up touching our lips together; I feel her tongue trance along the bottom of my lip and I let her in. I feel her hand gently push my shoulders to the ground; I pulled away from the kiss to look into her eyes.

"Come on babe its dessert time; and it isn't the dessert you want now." A smirk spreads across my lips as Brittany gives me an adorable pout and pushes herself to a sitting position. I open the cooler and pull out some fruit and chocolate icing.

"We don't have a plug in, so I thought we'd improvise for the chocolate part of fondue."

* * *

><p>Review! (L) - [Msn heart]<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

The drive home was beyond a wonderful experience; both of our dresses dripping wet, our hair both messy and disheveled and smiles forever plastered on our faces. My hand held tight to Brittany's as I drove us home on the dark highway while Brittany hummed softly along with the radio. Brittany broke the comfortable silence first.

"Pull over."

"We're in the middle of a highway!" I giggle, but I still turn my indicator on to pull to the side of the road. Once I got the car into park I looked over at Brittany who was taking her seatbelt off.

"Why did you want me to pull over?" Without an answer Brittany's lips where assaulting mine, my finger's laced through her wet hair as she worked on removing my seatbelt. We pulled away; as I searched her face for answer's Brittany pushed open her door and left the car giggling as she skipped down into the grassy lands.

"Brittany! Goddammit! Brittany where are you going? Its dark and we're in the middle of nowhere!" I've lost complete sight of her by now, but her giggle rang clear in my ears as I ran aimlessly in the grass.

"You have to find me!"

"We need to get home Britt-Britt"

"So?" I looked around, trying to find the gorgeous body that matched the voice. Finally I spotted a figure lying on the ground, golden hair sprawled out in the grass as her semi-wet dress stuck to her body; reminding me of my own wet dress I shift around so I wasn't feeling as cold. _Why did I let her talk me into jumping into the lake? We could've died! Because you love her, I thought you where going to go away after all this. I'm never gone Santana, I'll always be here, just like an annoying mosquito that will never leave you alone. Bitch. Love you too. I could k-_

"Come lay down with me, the fireflies are so beautiful Sanny. Why does the people who fly up there ever go and set the poor fireflies free?"

"Because the shine up there for you babe." I snuggled into Brittany's body, instantly warming up from the contact. Brittany never really understood the objective of stars; she watched the Lion King and agreed with the Meerkat. I always find it cute when she notices the smallest of beauties and brings a new light to them.

"I wish they get a break, or food. Is it like prison for them? Being stuck up there forever." Her blue eye's looked at me, pleading for an answer that will make this new fear go away.

"It's like a party for them Britt; at day time they fly back down here, eat, visit their little families and the sleep until they get to go back up there and dance." Pleased with my answer I watch as her attention flicks back to the sky, her arm's tighten around me as a cool breeze blow's over our bodies. My eyelids start to get heavier as Brittany's breathing lull's me to a comforted sleep.

"Sanny?"

"Mm?"

"Can this be our place?"

"A random field in the middle of nowhere?"

"No silly, somewhere that we can see the dragonflies, where nobody can connect with us. Somewhere where it's just me, you and the comfort of being in each other's hold?"

"Of course Britt-Britt" _People think your stupid Britt-Britt. But right there, right now I know you're the smartest person in the world._ I move into Brittany's hold, blocking the world out as the thoughts of me and her like this forever take over my mind.

"Sandbag's, Hobbit, Q. Take a seat." Sue commended from behind her desk. I look over at Blaine for answer's as to why where were called from class to her office, he was no help for the clueless shrug he gave me.

"As you may have heard, I am being given an award for being the world's greatest coach. But here I am stuck with a dilemma because your three are lazy lady-loving leaders-"

"Coach, Blaine is dating Kurt." Quinn corrected

"Exactly. It is turning your three into saps. Sandbag's you've changed, from a take-no-shit female to an always-late-for-practice and distracted girl. Q you've been losing your core strength during instructions. Hobbit your voice has gotten soft and weak, all three of you need to get back on your game or else you'll be demoted. Now get out of my office, your stench of failure is making me sick."

I felt sick to my stomach as we walked out of Sue's office; Quinn kept her head hung and Blaine looked around lost. _It's not my fault that I'm busy with Brittany for the ten minutes before practice. How can I not get her innocent eyes, her carefree giggle OH and her absolutely adorable smile out of my mind! But now I'm being threatened to lose a title that I deserved, I've worked so hard to maintain. It's not my fault that Sue was born without the name, it's her own fault for being who she fucken is._

"I'm going to go to the choir room and work on my scales."

"Alright, see you later Blaine."

"Peace."

"I'm going to head to the work-out room and work on my core strength, see you San."

"Bye." I watched Quinn walk down the hall and found myself alone and not really wanting to go back to class. I decide to go sit in the café and listen to my iPod, letting my thoughts run wild until class was done and I can go to my history class with Brittany.

I'm Sexy and I Know It rang through my ears as I thought back to my date with Brittany. _It was absolutely perfect, the way we just laid there until one in the morning. It was funny how a few people pulled over to make sure we where ok, but when we finally left I didn't think anything could be any better. Aren't you glad you finally accepted yourself? Yeah. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Dauh dipshit. Fuck off. Again that would be- Oh My God, shut up I'm trying to do a sexy memory walk and you're ruining it! Fine go ahead and fantasize about how Brittany's eyes make you melt, or how she makes your heart splutter just by touch. Oh we can even look at the way she makes you become a completely clueless dork when she kisses you! You ruin my fun. It's my job. Unimpressed look. You just thought a look to give your conscience? Yep. Wow your cool. Go away!_

I jumped in my seat when I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder, turning I see Karofsky standing behind me with a disgusting smirk on his face; Puck stood to his left and some other football jock to his right.

"Boy's."

"Santana, we need to have a talk about your relations with this girl-"

"Brittany." I corrected. _Hey I'm proud she's my girlfriend. _

"She is hot, right Puck?"

"Yeah. I think I'd like to get a piece of that ass, what do you think Brandon?"

"She's got a sexy body I must admit that I'd like to fuck some of that." I felt blood rush to my cheeks in anger from the way they where talking about _my_ girlfriend.

"But boy's she seems to be taken by this Latina bitch." Jumping to my feet, I swing to hit him square in the face; but my actions are stopped by Puck and Brandon who take a hold of either of my arms.

"Calm down Santana." He laughs,

"What the fuck is your point of being here!" I spit at him "Other than pointing out how perfect _**my**_ girlfriend is!"

"Oh nothing just was making sure she was yours." Dave turned leaving the café, with the other two guys dropping me and following in pursuit. I make to go after them but am stopped by the bell; telling me its time to go to history; giving me a sudden rush of excitement.

I walk into the room finding Brittany instantly, sitting in our normal spot twirling her hair with one of her hands while doodling on a piece of paper. I sit beside her; the smell of her citrus perfume engulfs me, making me feel light headed and clueless for speech.

"Hey Sanny, guess what!"

"What Britt-Britt?" I smiled as she bounced up and down in excitement,

"I forgot to put on underwear today and I feel so free!" She smiled her full smile at me; my stomach tightened as my eye's traveled down her body hungrily. Sure enough you could tell she was missing a bra but her shorts weren't quiet short enough to tell if she was wearing underwear or not. My Breath caught as my hand's craved to check themselves not fully trusting my eye sight. I heard her light giggle as she took me into a tight hug, blocking my view of her chest and replacing it with the classroom door, where Karofsky stood with Brandon beside him. He had his hand in his jacket as he entered the room.

"Get on the ground mother fucker's!" He yelled as Brandon shut the door. Everyone looked at each other as I put my arm protectively in front of Brittany; a scream rang out from Rachel when Karofsky pulled out a black handgun and pointing it straight at the teacher and firing. Then turning the end of the cylinder to point at my head.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? Don't forget to Review! Love ya'll<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Hi again! sorry I've being so fail at updating. I might be starting my seventh class for this semester soon, and school is so frusterating! Why do people need it? Really? And time restrictions on my computer is no help either. Anway's. Enjoy my pretties!

* * *

><p>Time seemed to slow; I could see the rest of the students ducking for cover and could see their mouth's stretch to unbelievable lengths. But there was no sound; there was only my breathing mixed with the light whimper coming from Brittany. The mouth of the gun was ironically dark, but it matched the murderous I could feel burning into me from David. I could feel Brittany trying to pull me down behind the desk with her, but my feet where planted. <em>No body brings a gun any where near my angel and gets away with it.<em> Was all I could think; my senses numbing worst than when Brittany first kissed me, finally I moved but not to cower with Brittany.

"Kape. So David, you have three seconds to tell me what the _fuck_ you are doing in here. Why the **fuck** you have a gun to my face, and why you _**fucken**_ killed my history teacher." I ever so calmly spat in his face.

"Because you told. You fucken bitch! You told ever one that I-" dropping his voice with his eye's skirting around the room, as if daring anyone to make a move. "That I'm _gay_."

"I saw you checking out Sam's ass. It's not as if the whole world didn't know already. You practically scream gay! All that's missing is the rainbow coloured neon sign above your head." His finger grazed across the trigger, raising an eyebrow as if telling me to continue my rant. _Think logically Santana. He has a god damn gun to your face and you're insulting him, that's smart. Shut up please, I'm trying to think. Please? Are you sick or something? Well just-_

"-tempt me Lopez? Why don't you just get your skinny ass out here and show me what you have!" Moving slowly I watch his finger movements. Feeling a tight tug on my jean's I look down into crying blue orbs, Brittany practically pleading with me to not do this. The amount of fear displayed so clearly on her face is what hurts the most, _He is doing this. David will pay._ Whipping my attention back to him I see his attention is no longer on me, but at his partner in crime, practically drooling at him. _Pathetic._ I take this advantage and jump him, throwing the gun to the other side of the room while scheduling him with a personal meeting with my fist.

"Fuck you Lopez!" He growl's at me while throwing me hard against the white board. Pain shoots up my spin, I can tell now that I'm going to have a nasty bruise there as my world begins to shatter before me. I move my eye's up from the floor and see the blood that has pooled around the teacher, then the anger on David's face as he walks up to me and yanks me off the floor with one hand.

"You're not so strong are you Lopez? Or should I say Lezpez?" _Everyone knows already. Is he that stupid?_

"Sure, you can call me what ever you want GayDave." _Smart one._ He starts to look like a tomato as his fat face became redder and redder by the second. Next thing I know I feel my head snap back connecting with a nearby desk while my ass finds the floor.

"Santana!"

"Shut up blondie!" Brandon growls at Brittany, as she whimpers when his gun turns to her. The world slows, yet speeds up. My vision seems blurrier. Is that even a word? No. The world around me is just becoming softer, yet my eye's feel like they can just close. Maybe I should close them, just for a second. _No. Santana, get your head together. Your girl is being threatened._

"Stop." I manage to mumble.

"Awe look, Lezpez is trying to be strong. Come on, stand up and fight like a man Santana."

"David you know I am more of a man than you. I actually _fuck_ girls. And not your partner in crime"

"David! I thought-"

"I didn't tell her."

"Just off her so we can go!"

"Where'd my gun go?"

"Over here bitches." I smirk. Unrenowned to them I moved to grab David's gun while the lover's argued. Now understand this, I have never once used a gun. Never held one before. And really never _wanted_ to, ever. But here I stand now, holding a chunk of metal in my shaking hand's trying not to black out, while aiming my gun at David with Brandon's gun on me.

"Come 'on Lopez, just put the gun down and let us out of your misery. You're a sad excuse of life and just a plain bitch."

"Fuck you David." I throw the gun to the ground. _What's the point of keeping it if I don't even know how to use it? _And throw myself at David, my knee connecting perfectly with his groin but something sharp hit's me, darkening my world around me.

_Hello? Is anyone there? There is me, but you don't like talking to yourself. What's happened? I know as much as you know dipshit. But here's what I can tell you, your eyes are open and you're looking into Brittany's eyes aimlessly. You're clearly bleeding out of your leg, and gaydave with his boyfriend have left. Why is Brittany crying? Well look! You're clearly awake now, but you're not responding to her. Your not-_

"-tana please! Santana please baby talk to me. Please."

"Is it bad that you still look absolutely beautiful when you cry?" receiving a huge white smile from Brittany, she pulled me in to her chest tight.

"Santana! I love you. I love you so god damn much. Never fight against Hitler again!"

"Hitler?"

"Yeah. He was exactly like Hitler, killed carelessly but was a baby when he got his ass whooped." Gosh she's beautiful when she is smart. Wait, I'm bleeding out all over the floor, so stop gushing over how absolutely perfect _your_ girlfriend is.

"Okay Brit-babe. Now can we please give me some drugs so this pain goes away?" I look around, finally taking in the room around me. Police stood outside of the room questioning student's who huddled together terrified. Emergency people stood by, a stretcher already in the room but my head rested comfortably on Brittany's lap as she played with my hair. They gave Brittany a quick nod, but she put her hand up to them stopping them dead in their tracks.

"I have some weed in my locker!"

"Not today Brit." I can't help but giggle, groaning slightly at how gross my laugh currently sounded.

"Ms?"

"Oh right! Sanny baby, there's men say that they will make you feel better. But I wasn't letting them take you until you woke up. I told them you'd wake up better if I was holding you, but they said only to hold your head because something about hurting your spine and killing you instantly if I move you too fast. So I made sure I was ober careful. I was even more careful than when I had to hold Lord Tubbington's head as he squirmed for his shots. OH MY GOD! Lord Tubbington is going to be so worried about you, Sanny I think he loves you, even though I told him you are _my_ soulmate, he still talks about how perfect you are. And-"

"Okay ma'am I think she get's it. We'll take it from here." One of the guys's stated, I shot him my signature glare, warning him. Coz he ain't be treat'n my girl like this. _Stop trying to be ghetto._

Moaning slightly when the emergency crew move me onto the stretcher; I reach my hand out grabbing hold of Brittany's. To reassure her I'm ok, but mostly to help mellow down the screaming and absolute fear that has taken over my body.

* * *

><p>So do you hate me? Review please! I don't usually write long stories. And review's make me carry on writting!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note:** Chapter 10! holy cow, never thought I'd get this far. Thank you reader's for making me feel like what I write isn't actually shitty! I am greatful to you readers and to you reviewers, thank you very much. Anyway's enjoy and don't forget to Review!

* * *

><p>"Oh Sanny, your a tease!" her blond hair whipped around her face as the wind blew across the open meadow.<p>

"Well, if you'd just let me-" I try to explain but am stopped by a hand pulling me along a stone path. _Huh, where'd that come from?_ Her light giggle is what keeps me focus, but yet distracts me enough to trip a couple of times as she pulls me along this never ending path.

The grass dances beside us as Brittany spin's in continuous circles; her blond hair swirling and twisting as the wind and the force pushes it in different directions, her smile brighter than I have ever seen and trust me, I thought I've seen it at its brightest before. As I walk closer I notice something a bit off about the place, the sky was a beautiful baby blue and grass was perfect, but it didn't itch. You'd think it would itch, because I'm wearing short-shorts and this is like prairie grass. But I just shrug it off, _maybe it's the new lotion I've been trying._

"San come here and stop staring at me… its making me nervous."

"Why is it making you nervous babe? I'm only admiring my girlfriend." I try, and fail horribly, to give a hurt expression as Brittany's smile only grew.

"Well come here anyways. I want to show you something, last time I was here me and my sister sat on this rock, right over- hmm where is that damn rock? Oh right here!" I walk up to a large rock that Brittany is already climbing up on. Reaching her hand down, I take it gratefully as she hoists me up on top. "She told me that as far as I look, this world will never change. As long as you wish it, the world you live in will never have to change. She told me, right here, to look out there-" She points to the horizon of the meadow "and never forget the true beauty of what is around us. Never forget those who love you. Never give in to what everyone tells you to be and to always remember that you are special as long as you are yourself." I shift my gaze over to Brittany as she sit's with her knees to her chest, retelling me a story of her childhood. I feel a sudden rush of déjà vu. Like I've been here before, and that Brittany has told me this before. My face must've shown my confusion as Brittany smiled knowingly at me.

"San, you need to wake up, or else I will tell you this story again. I love spending this time, just me and you in this world. But babe you belong with the real me."

"What do you mean? Isn't _this_ the real you?"

"I hate to do this, but you have been here far too long." I stair openly at Brittany, till she shift's her weight, putting her knee's down to place a hand on either shoulder.

"Do what Britt?" My voice softer than intended, when a sudden jolt hit's me as I feel Brittany push me off the rock; that's right push me! _What the fuck_. I close my eye's, fretting the feeling of the ground. But all I feel is a soft bed under me, no longer the sounds of nature filling my ears, but a loud annoying beep and slight shuffling around.

"She's awake." An unfamiliar voice announces, what feels like just inches away from my side. Opening my eye's slowly I see a white walled room, letting my eye's travel; I see my mama sitting in the corner of the room, my papa stand's at the foot of my bed looking at me as if I was born again,_ or died and came back alive. I guess that works too, but I just wanted to say I was born again. Wow your lame. Fuck you. Again-_ finally I see a set of blue eye's watching me carefully. Her smile, not full, but comforting and warm; I try to clear my throat, suddenly feeling extremely quenched.

"Water?" is all I seem to be able to croak out. Brittany jumps into action, reaching for a paper cup that she passed over to me. I inhale the cold water, thankful for the quick soothing it gives me.

"Good to have you back Ms. Lopez; you have been shot and lost a lot of blood, but after some more examinations I believe you'll be well enough to be heading home tomorrow. Only if your charts are looking positive." The man or doctor left the room pulling my parent's with him. Clearly to discuss something that I really didn't care too much about. Brittany stood motionless at my bedside. Just looking at me, her emotions hard to read; the only ones I can figure out is fear but also relief.

"I missed you." She finally say's, breaking down into tear's. I grab her hand and tug her onto the bed with me. It's small but I don't give a fuck. Pulling her in close, I move all the wire's out from under her and let her cry into my shoulder as I rub my hand up and down her back.

"I missed you too." I whisper into her ear while I begin to play absently with a piece of her blond hair. Her eye's find mine as she pull's away from my shoulder; supporting herself above me with her elbow's. Her eye's darting back and forth from my lips to my eye's; I can't judge because I was doing the exact same but adding little sneak peaks as her chest, _not my fault their sexy and delicious_. Leaning in slowly I feel her lips brush up against mine; I lace my fingers into her hair, pulling her deeper to the kiss as her tongue dances around with mine. Feeling her body slowly lowering onto of mine my pulse quickens, which the heart monitor pick's up quickly, sending doctor's and nurses running into my room to make sure I wasn't dying or something.

"Um- hi… I'm not dying, it's just… I got…. Well… umm… I'm okay" Is about the smartest thing I give the doctor's and nurse's who stair comically at me. Leaving me once again with Brittany, I feel her sucking on my neck as soon as the door shut. Working her way up to my ear, she nibbles on my ear lobe- making my body burn with desire- before she whisper's far to seductively to be coming from her.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Whatcha think? Review!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** Hi! Sorry for all of you who'll get the update and be all excited and such! but I hope you read this Author's note before going into the chapter than thinking "What is this black magic?!" Anyways luv's, There's a sequel out now for this story. Anyway's this was here just to inform all of you who liked this story that a sequel has begun to spiral its way in the making ;)  
>Love you all! 3 You can review on this chapter too if your still a new reader on this story! xD<p>

* * *

><p><em>The tattoo burned as Brittany decided on this day. I knew I shouldn't have agreed but who could say no to those flawless eyes? The scare from the bastard shooting me a few years ago is still visible so I am making sure that my dress is long enough to cover it. Brittany has told me that no matter what I am still beautiful, but how can I believe that? I use to have flawless and perfectly toned legs; but now their fucked up from that loser shooting me. What ever, today isn't going to be ruined; Brittany will be pissed if I am a 'negative jolly-rancher' as she calls it; damn she's adorable and sexy. What did I do to deserve this piece of heavenly angel in my life? Let alone to be my soul mate for ever.<em>

"_Come on San! We don't have all day!" Brittany calls to me through the other day; one last look over myself in the mirror. I look smoking; just enough eye-liner and mascara to make my brown eye's look big and seductive, my hair pulled back but with enough bangs out to even out the look. Finally my strapless dress fit just perfectly; hugging me in all the right places, Blaine's going to be so jealous he isn't my soul mate… or straight._

"Satan, are you ready? Hello? your not answering me! Yes you." I finally cleared my head and found out Blaine was standing right in front of me; waving his hands like a goon. _Goon? Really? Fuck off please, I need to get this perfect and you always mess me up! Fine._ I nod as Blaine looks at me for an answer; looping my arm through his, he walks me through the big doors where Brittany stands like an heavenly angel at the end of the isle. I never thought I'd be one to get married, let alone to such an angel. As I reached the end of the isle, Blaine nudged me mouthing '_stop gawking_' as he went to stand behind Quinn. Brittany's smile is even more beautiful than it was the last time I thought that-_two days ago actually. Oh hush, she just reaches 100% beauty then beats it._

"We are gathered here to bring together these two beloved beings of god…" The man carried on as I stared at Brittany, mirroring her smile as best as I could. The priest carried on as Brittany started making funny faces at the decided amount of _god_ and thanking the _lord_ crap that he kept on talking about. She mouthed 'I love you' making me hold back a giggle. _Only she can make you giggle like a school girl. Yeah._

"Now, as I have been told one of these lovely ladies has something to say." Brittany narrowed her eyes in suspicion at me; because we both agreed to keep it short and cut the vows. But this isn't a vow; it's just… well a confession of undoubting love for her. That not a vow right? Clearing my throat, I decided to begin.

"I love you; Mahal Kita; Diasuki; Je'taime; Te Amo; Ich Liba Dich. I love you Brittany Susan Pierce, no matter how its said it's what I feel. Ever sense I met you, I feared this day to be honest. I feared the moment that I would have to tell you how much you mean to me; how much you make me feel whole; how much you make my world finally not seem like a piece of shit. I thought it would be hard, but now that I stand here I realize how silly I was for even thinking that. Because it's not longer a have to fear but now a fear that I can't tell you enough; we're soul mates, you're my other half. You're my apple to my pie-" Brittany giggled once she recognized the lyric slip in. "Your everything I could've asked for and more. You my angel and I love you." Brittany pulled me in for a quick kiss before the priest cleared his throat, mumbling something about it's not time yet.

"do you Brittany Pierce take Santana Lopez; to love and to cherish 'til death do you apart?"

"I do."

"And do you Santana Lopez take Brittany Pierce; to love and to cherish 'til death do you apart?"

"I do."

"Well, I can now pronounce you Wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

I pulled Brittany in this time; our tears intermingled with our kiss that was strong and passionate but still soft and innocent. I poured all my love into that kiss, into our first kiss as a married couple, into our first kiss of forever.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note (2):<strong> Yup, here's the end. It was a fun story, and I love you all for reading and reviewing it has made this story my favorite one to write; but I can't drag it on forever now can I? Please review to let me know what you've thought and such! love you guys! Mwah!


End file.
